


Circus

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Hannibal is a Magician, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Will trains Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is all alone.</p><p>He has lived at the circus his entire life, born and raised here within the tight community of circus folk.</p><p>It’s hard though, his dogs make it hard for him to focus on anything else and he really can’t imagine sharing anyone’s bed despite the offers as he comes of age.</p><p>That is, until the Magician.</p><p>Update 7/25/16: Now with lovely art by @jadegreenworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will is all alone.

He has lived at the circus his entire life, born and raised here within the tight community of circus folk.

It’s hard though, his dogs make it hard for him to focus on anything else and he really can’t imagine sharing anyone’s bed despite the offers as he comes of age.

That is, until the Magician.

The Magician is charismatic, otherworldly, and very interesting to Will. He speaks with an accent from “somewhere far away,” Bev says, practicing her fake fortune telling on Will in the evenings, his only close friend now that his parents have passed.

When he sees the Magician fighting with his assistant Will watches from the shadows, surprised when the man seems almost amused at his beautiful assistant’s upset.

He turns to leave and the Magician calls out, “I know you are there, little beast.”

Will blushes and steps out, “Sorry I…”

The Magician comes over to him, standing close enough that Will can feel breath across his face.

“You interest me, little pup, do not be sorry.”

He touches Will’s face and his smile widens at the shiver he causes.

“Good evening, Will.”

Will has to steady himself to stay upright when he’s gone, clutching his chest and trying not to swoon.

The Magician was interested in him.

He went to his tent with thoughts of gloved hands taking him apart, keen eyes staring into his and the Magician’s voice whispering, “Good, little beast, now show me all you can do.”


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after he woke up remembering The Magician’s words, “You interest me,” smiling as he went to breakfast.

Bev commented, “What’s got you so happy?”

Will blushed, “Nothing.”

He ate his oatmeal in silence, his eyes roaming the dining tent. A lot of the crew were already here, though he did not see who he wished to most among them.

“Something’s different,” Bev joked, wagging her finger at him.

He said nothing, his eyes widening when The Magician entered the tent in his shirtsleeves, looking tired and irritated. Will saw his assistant behind him, her glare making him frown.

“You got a thing for her?”

Will blushed, shaking his head, “Nah, I was just…”

She grinned, “For him?”

He said nothing and she put a hand on his, “Hey it’s okay, doll. I ain’t gonna judge. You ain’t seen me staring at any fellas have ya?”

Will swallowed, “I just…”

She looked over her shoulder and said, “I hear they ain’t together if that’s your worry. I think she’s sweet on him though, you ever been to one of their shows?”

Will looked over at them again, shaking his head. “Just that first one.”

“You should go, it’s pretty nifty.”

Suddenly the Magician turned his way and smiled, winking.

Will looked away shyly, feeling warmth from more than his blush.

“Maybe I will.”

So he does that night after his show, the dogs in their cages and fed.

Will walks right in, Jimmy clapping him on the shoulder as he entered.

The crowd all sits waiting and Will stood on the side, feeling nervous but not knowing why.

The lights went out and several people gasped, Will among them, then The Magician’s voice said, “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your attendance this evening. We hope that those weak willed individuals among you will be able to handle what you are about to witness.”

Will felt himself anticipating the lights returning, and when they did the sight of The Magician standing there in his costume made him weak kneed.

“Welcome, I am The Magician, I will be showing you amazing feats of magic you have never seen before this evening. I will first introduce my lovely assistant, Bedelia.”

The assistant came out, waving to the crowd. There were some hoots and hollers, Bedelia blowing a kiss to the audience before taking her place across the stage.

The next half hour was a mass of magic that had Will mesmerized, moving closer to the stage as each feat was performed until the very last bit of magic came, The Magician bowing once before he said, “I am overjoyed that you are here to witness me this day, your eyes have made me that much more magical. Thank you.”

He looked over at Will, who startled in surprise as he was stared down by The Magician’s all seeing eyes.

Will tried to escape before he could be embarrassed more, but The Magician came to him as the crowd was leaving. He bypassed several fawning ladies with eager eyes and said, “Did you like it?”

Will swallowed, nodding. “It was the best thing I’ve ever seen. I…you’re amazing.”

The Magician smiled, bowing towards Will as he whispered, “Yours were the only ones I wanted to mesmerize,” his gaze lingered as the women hoping for his attention took hint and left, “I will see you at dinner?”

Will nodded and left in a daze. He had never felt such things before, the butterflies in his belly were fluttering like mad. He rushed to his tent and sat on his bed, the dogs all barking excitedly at his arrival.

“Hush,” he said sharply, falling back and smiling.

The Magician was sweet on him, he thought, he had to be. No one else had been so forward before. He closed his eyes and remembered the dream from last night , the gloved hands touching him in such forbidden places. He ached, hand coming to his crotch as he moved. Biting down on his lip, Will exposed himself and began moving his hand once more, trying to fight the whimpers he wanted to make as he brought himself off.

When he was done, shamefaced and feeling even worse than before as he cleaned himself, he laid there trying not to think about those eyes on him still.

What if he was wrong?

What if The Magician didn’t burn for Will like Will did him?


	3. Chapter 3

He felt embarrassed after that, staying his eye from the Magician at dinner and sitting beside Bev, Brian, and Jimmy, who looked over Will’s shoulder as he sat down.

“So, Bevvie tells us you got a thing for someone special,” he grinned. 

Will glared at her. “I trusted you.”

She smiled, “Jimmy ain’t gonna tell no one, doll, he’s just as smitten with your new beau. Though your dapper daddy is lookin’ mighty cross that you didn’t give him the eye when you came in.”

Will could feel eyes on him as he ate the slop they’d given him on entry, “I’m not…it’s not like that.”

“He’s givin’ me the stink eye,” Bev said, her arm around Will’s shoulder as she whispered in his ear, “I can sure he’ll want to bump me off if I get any closer.”

Will blushed, pushing her off, “Cut it out, all right?”

Brian said, “You know, I hear he’s keen on seeing your show tomorrow, he asked Jack and everything. Bella told me.”

Will didn’t look up, “Now you’re just yankin’ my chain.”

Jimmy leaned against Brian as he shook his head, “Nope, heard it from the big cheese myself. The Magician is ‘very interested’ in watching our young puppy with his puppies.”

Will felt his face had to be as red as a tomato as he mumbled, “I don’t believe you for a second.”

Bev kissed his cheek. “You’ll see, babycakes.”

Will left the food tent that night feeling apprehensive and worried, though part of him was exhilarated at the thought. He imagined eyes on him as he worked, the dogs all doing exactly as they were supposed to as he amazed the only person he wanted to suddenly, the only attention he craved.

“You seem to have many admirers,” a voice cut through his thoughts as he stopped at his tent, stopping him short.

Will swallowed, not turning around, “They’re just my friends, nothing else.”

He felt movement at his back and couldn’t move, feeling those clever fingers touch the back of his neck and making him shiver. “I am pleased to hear that, little beast, very pleased.”

Will wanted to turn, throw himself at the man’s feet but instead he said, “I…they said you wanted to see my show.”

He heard amusement in The Magician’s voice, “Word does seem to get around, I am learning this.”

Will turned, “It’s true then?”

He was surprised when the older man pressed against him, shivering at having him so close. “Yes, Will, very true. I have never seen you work.”

Will breathed, “I…I’m nothing special.”

The Magician touched his face and Will tried not to whine, show his aching but it was no use. He could feel himself trembling under the other man’s hand. “I beg to differ.”

Will swallowed, “I…fellas don’t usually…”

Will barely noticed when he was led back into his own tent, the flap closing behind them just as he felt soft lips against his own. He moaned, trying to hold on but the touch was denied him just as quickly. He was panting as the Magician said, “We are not like most men, are we, little beast?”

Will swallowed, “I…”

The Magician took Will’s hand, bringing it to his lips, “Good evening, Will. I look forward to your show tomorrow.”

Will fell back onto his bed, letting out a breath as he said, “Good night, Magician.”

The Magician stopped at his exit, turning to say, “Call me Hannibal when we are alone, Will. That is my name, after all.”

Will smiled, nodding, “Goodnight, Hannibal.”

Hannibal left and Will fell back on his bed, smiling and laughing.

He had been right.

Will remembered their touches, the kiss, and Hannibal’s words his body aching to touch himself again but he kept his hands from moving south only touching his lips.

The Magician—Hannibal, was sweet on him.

Will had no idea that their encounter had been spied on by jealous eyes, and what it would mean for them both in the coming days.


End file.
